character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Italas Orleon
Italas Orleon is Terra's most powerful mage, and one of it's most feared people. Unlike most mages, he fights for no cause other than his own, and has no moral code of honor. He instead uses his power for his own gain. Another side effect of his immense power is his arrogance, which when combined with the power he possesses can prove deadly for not only his opponents, but also for those around him. The source of his power is that his soul is the reincarnation of Euthorius, a divine beast which had ultimate magical power, but was slain 15,000 years ago. To keep up with his fearsome reputation, he calls himself Strigoi. Background Training with the Guild of Roth Some time after turning eighteen, Italas' parents turned him over to the mysterious clan of monks known as the Guild of Roth, who resided on Mount Jarrah in his home country of Naritheim. While there, he studied the scrolls of old and learned the ways of magic. Being unnaturally inclined for a human, the head monk investigated. He went deep into Italas' soul and discovered he had the soul of the divine beast Euthorius, allowing him to access all forms of magic with great skill. After learning of this ability, the Guild offered Italas' service to the Voden of Naritheim, the leader of the country. He accepted, and Italas became a warrior for him. Eventually, when the Narith-Keeal war broke out, Italas was put in charge of the Sons of Roth, a large group of mages sent to destroy the country of Keeal. Soon they completed their goal, but only after many of the mages died. Italas unleashed his full power upon Keeal, scorching the very earth that surrounded him and evaporating all life that wasn't protected by his ward. This utter annihilation of Keeal created the abandoned lands of Terra Rixa, also known as 'The Land of Strife', where nothing can grow and nothing can thrive. Currently Since the war, Italas has lived on Mt. Jarrah with the surviving Sons of Roth, and with the monks of the Guild. They have since acted as a mercenary guild, doing work for nobles and wealthy merchants. However, Italas holds a certain disdain for bureaucrats, which most manifests in his rivalry with the Grand Vizier of Maran, Sylvar Flagg. Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Harbinger - With his soul being a reincarnation of the divine beast Euthorius, he has access to all the former abilities that Euthorius did. The soul of Euthorius is so strong that an attack on it would lead to the attackers own soul being burned, before ultimately being destroyed. Even if one could get around this, Euthorius' soul is impossible to control or destroy. ** Reminiscence - Being the soul reincarnated of Euthorius, Italas can remember and even feel all that Euthorius encountered. He can also share these memories via contact. ** Supreme Magus - Like Euthorius before him, Italas has access and mastery of all forms of magic. This is improved by the fact that he was trained by the Monks of Jarrah, masters of both combat and magic. Due to his incredible power, he has been given the title "Supreme Magus". ** Agelessness - Due to his powerful soul and magic, Italas does not age, allowing him to live essentially forever. ** Divine Control - Using Euthorius' divinity, Italas can access most of Euthorius' divine attacks. He is especially fond of completely destroying people and obstacles with a blast of divine energy, which he calls his "Reaper Blast". ** Deity Slayer - Euthorius was known for killing the goddess Hujenia, and thus Italas possesses the capabilities to kill deities as well. * XXX * XXX Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * Italas is from Naritheim, a province of Terra which heavily inspired by Nordic and Germanic tribes. * As shown by his quote, Italas completely despises people of authority. * XXX Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Lands of Terra